


secret

by hajung



Category: exid, hajung, hani - Fandom, jeonghwa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajung/pseuds/hajung
Summary: five long years without each other seemed hard, that’s why they decided to break it. one more year. one more.
Relationships: hajung - Relationship, hani jeonghwa
Kudos: 6





	secret

it was a busy day in the company, as usual i’d say. everybody was taking care of the things they had to do. suddenly the ceo of the company left their office coming up to their co-workers, which left them scared, knowing there was something off. whenever the ceo had to visit them face-to-face, things weren’t looking well.

‘ms park come to my office in five’ the ceo said, smiling, as jeonghwa listened to her command. they weren’t a bad boss, they were just demanding a lot from their co-workers. 

jeonghwa stood up from her desk and made her way into the ceo’s office taking some paper work with her to let her boss check it. 

jeonghwa walked in. ‘close the curtains’ they said not facing the girl. jeonghwa only nodded while pursuing their wish. they turned around with a slight smile on their face, but clearly a forced one. they sighed hard. 

jeonghwa placed the papers on ceo’s desk. she later put her hands on her hips and spoke up with a calm voice ‘hani, is something wrong? you seem nervous’ jeonghwa approached her boss grabbing one of her hands. heeyeon looked her in the eyes and smiled. 

‘everything is okay. i’m just suffering. we act like we are JUST co-workers’ after that she sniffed hard, which made jeonghwa giggle a little bit. since it was time for allergies, heeyeon always caught them. she had troubles with that. 

‘i know, baby. i don’t like it either. it’s one more year. we’ve managed to go through four, it’ll soon end. and then we will be happy. okay?’ jeonghwa shot a smile at heeyeon which made heeyeon’s heart soften a bit. 

heeyeon grabbed jeonghwa’s cheek as their fingers entwined. she approached her and kissed jeonghwa. she had missed those lips. ‘it will be okay’ heeyeon said lastly. 

they stayed like that for five more minutes, more time spent with each other meant there’s higher possibility of getting caught. you never know if there aren’t any snakes. 

afterwards jeonghwa left the office, trying to continue her previously started work. once again, they were just working together. at least pretending to. 

living in a secret relationship is hard. especially, when the only chance to meet your partner is at work, when you can’t even show affection. five long years without each other seemed hard, that’s why they decided to break it. one more year. one more.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? it was a really short one, not my best work.


End file.
